Why, Daddy?
by Book Lover 94
Summary: King Jon's children and Aly want to know why.


Title: Why Daddy?

Rating: G

Length: 889 words

Summary: Jon's children and Aly want to know why.

Author's Notes: This is my first fan fic for any of Tammy's worlds. It isn't written as well as I had hoped, and the characters aren't my best. But I needed to start somewhere.

King Jonathan IV had just had one of a very few serious fights with his Champion, Lady Knight Alanna. All he wanted to do was get to his bedchambers and have some peace and quiet, to think and reflect on what had happened. Unfortunately, this was not to be. Within seconds of him leaving the room in which he, Lady Alanna, and Lord Wyldon, the training master, had been meeting, his path to home was blocked by a little girl.

"Aly," sighed Jon. He should have known she would be here. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your dad." George Cooper, Lady Alanna's husband and spymaster of Tortall, was visiting the palace to confer with Lord Myles, and had brought along his only daughter, Alianne of Pirate's Swoop.

"Why did you argue with mom? You two never have serious arguments. Not fights that end in her leaving the palace intent on never returning. All I could hear was something about a girl page and probation year. Come on, tell me something! I can't be clever all the time you know." Although Aly had grown up learning how to be a spy, she was still young and didn't have the skill needed to successfully get information from him.

"Alianne! Enough! Your mother and I argue constantly. It shouldn't surprise you, you know what her temper is like. Run along and find your father. He's probably looking for you anyway." Jon was exasperated with the little child who was ruining his escape to peace.

"But I want to know!" Aly didn't understand why her beloved godfather was so stern and angry today. He was normally her favourite adult to talk to, other than her father.

"You wouldn't understand. Your mother will come around soon enough. Now leave, I need to do some work." A lie, but hopefully Aly wasn't using her Sight.

"Fine," she flounced away. Interesting. That wasn't very Aly-like. Oh, well. On to bed – rest! Some time to think! That was all Jon could focus on. He made it to his bedchambers without further incident. However, upon reaching his bedchambers, he was greeted by his five youngest children.

"Daddy! Daddy! Aly said you fought with 'lanna. Why? You like her! I like her! You should say sorry." Little Lianne was nearly begging. She was always the sweet child, the one who wanted peace. To her young mind, if no one was angry, all was well, and the world would go on. If only his other children were that simple-minded.

"Father! Why would you agree to anything Lord Wyldon said? You know he's a conservative. You should have at least listened to 'lanna." His children always called Alanna " 'lanna." It had been their childhood nickname for her. And this child, Kally, had always understood more than his younger children. She actually paid attention to the news Roald, his eldest child, passed on. He should have guessed that she would be angry with him because of his decisions. However, despite her maturity, she was only ten. She couldn't possibly understand his reasoning, no matter how hard he tried to explain. Jon was about to give an answer, when yet another of his children began to speak.

"Father," Liam began. He was trying to imitate Kally's maturity. In Jon's opinion, it was not working as well as Liam seemed to think it was. "You made the right decision. It's not like you're going back on your word to her – you are giving her a chance. And Kally, you shouldn't question him. He's king, he knows what he's doing. But… why is 'lanna so mad?" Liam, only eight, understood nearly as much concerning gossip around the palace as Kally and Roald did. He, however, still retained that child-like dream that fathers (especially fathers who are kings) were always right.

Kally merely stuck out her tongue at Liam. At least they didn't start fighting. Those two fought more than anyone he knew, including his normal bickering with Alanna. Once more, he attempted to speak, and was interrupted yet again, this time by his youngest, Vania.

"Daddy, I want to know what happened! Why is 'lanna angry with you, why is Aly angry with you, why do you look so angry? What happened? Tell me, now!" Vania sounded spoiled. In reality, she wasn't. She just hated being the youngest, and never knowing as much as her older siblings knew. Finally, Jon thought he might be able to speak, and answer a few questions. However, to his surprise, Jasson spoke up.

"Daddy, why are you so tired? Do you need to take a nap?" Jasson spoke quietly. Sweet Jasson. Sweet, shy Jasson. Always wanting to know how he could help. Jon would have to think of a way to reward Jasson, though. He had given Jon a way to get away from everyone.

"Yes, Jasson," Jon finally spoke. "I am very tired, and I believe I need to lay down for a while. Everyone, I will answer your questions as soon as I awake. For now, however, please leave me in peace. You can find your mother if you need anything." And, through his children's protests, he walked into his room, and lay down. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were something along the lines of, 'whoever invented the word "why" should be hanged.'


End file.
